Spin the Bottle
by Crendy-kun
Summary: It was her first time playing. It was also his first time playing too. What happens when the bottle lands her after he spins it? ONESHOT!


It was finally Friday night. After I took a shower I went to my room to pick out an outfit for Bebe's party. After fifteen minutes of choosing I found the pefect outfit. I put on a crochet embelished babydoll tank, a pair of blue skinny jeans, and ballet flats. After that I went to my jewelry box and grabbed a pair of cute earings. Then I brushed my hair and put some makeup on. I ran to mirror to check if I looked good. Looking head to toe at the mirror, I was okay. While going to the door, I grabbed my cell phone and house keys. I walked out of the house and checked if the door was locked. It was, then soon I started heading my way to my best friend's house for an awesome party.

After ten minutes of walking I finally got to Bebe's house. There was a few cars parked around there. I guess Bebe invited some juniors and seniors to the party. I walked up to the front door and knocked on it. The door opened and I saw Red. She smiled and yelled, "Bebe Wendy is here!" I heard a voice yelled, "Great! Let her in!" Red opened the door and I entered the house.

There was a sea of people here. The music and bass was very loud. People were yelling and having the times of their lives. I saw some of my classmates dancing in the living room. Feeling thirsty I walked into the kitchen to get a drink. I soon see Bebe quickly finishing up a bottle of Pepsi. She spotted me and I waved to her. She came over to me and said "Wendy could you get some people to go to the basement?" I was curious, "Why?" "Well it is my party and I want it to be a surprise!" she replied. Not still understanding I went to go get some people. I asked around and when I came downstairs to the basement I see a circle of teens sitting down on the floor.

"Wendy sit down, we're gonna start playing soon!", she yelled. "Play what?", I asked. Bebe said, "Spin. The. Bottle." I heard a groan, it was from Craig. Then soon I saw Clyde's face. His face had a huge smile and a great hopes to get a kiss. Some girls looked annoyed. "Hey, have any of you people played this game before?" Bebe questioned with a stern tone. Some people were looking at the ground while others were looking around the room. Not one person answered. We know the game, but non of us has played it before. I looked around the circle and relized that I have to kiss somebody in my class since everyone in the circle are all freshmen.

"Okay you know the rules. You spin the bottle and if it lands on someone you have to kiss them! No matter what! But if it lands on yourself you have to spin the bottle again." Bebe stated. Heidi said, "Actually there is another rule if the person spin the bottle, and the bottle lands on the same gender the person has to spin again." Bebe let out an evil laugh, "Not this game!" So I have a chance to kiss a boy or a girl. Great. This will be amusing. Now I already hate this party.

"I'll go first!", Bebe said. She put the empty Pepsi bottle she was drinking on the floor, and spun it. Round and round the bottle went. Then soon the bottle started to slow down, and it stopped. We took our focus from the bottle to the person it landed on. Clyde. Clyde's face was full of excitement. Bebe groaned and droned, "Fine. Let's get it over with already." They soon kissed. Clyde was satisfied. Bebe was not. Then soon Clyde spun the bottle. Spinning and spinning the bottle landed on Red. Red was upset as well. Then soon the two kissed.

After a while it was Red's turn to spin again. She spun the bottle and saw that it landed on her cousin, Craig Tucker. Red was shocked and disgusted. She soon ran upstairs saying that she has to go to the bathroom. Bebe was trying to catch her but she ran out of the room. Bebe sighed, "Okay Craig since your cousin has to go to the 'bathroom' you spin." Craig sighed and then spun the bottle with little effort. The bottle was spinning a little bit slow then it became slower and slower. I kept my focus on the bottle until it landed. Facing me.

I was shocked. I soon saw Craig and he looked away from me and flipped me off. I guess I'll try the bathroom excuse. "Bebe, I have to go to the b-" Interupted Bebe landed on me and said "Oh no you don't! You are going to kiss Craig and you will like it!", she yelled. Then soon I gave in and sighed. She gave her a dirty look while she gave me an evil smile and chuckled a bit. The basement was quiet an has a mood of awkwardness. Then soon after a minute Craig got up and left the room. I was surprised that Bebe didn't do anything to him.

Heidi started complaining, "Hey! You let him leave, and he didn't kissed Wendy!" Well, Wendy has to kiss him.", Bebe said. "What about Red?" she yelled. "I just wanted to make Red suffer a bit and besides Craig is always depressed. It ruins the fun if I already harasses someone who is always depressed." Bebe stated. Heidi said, "I don't get it!" I was already tired of the complaining so I left the basement, and went upstairs.

I wanted to have some air so I went outside to the porch. I breathed in the fresh air. I was at peace and I hear a voice said, "So, Bebe finally let you go?" I turned my head and saw Craig standing. "No, she and Heidi started arguing so I left." I replied. "Spin the bottle is retarded." Craig said. I agree with him on that statement. "Yes. Who wants to end up kissing someone you don't like or know?" I complained. "Sometimes people are desperate for their first kiss." he droned. I laughed and asked him a personal question, "So who was your first kiss?" There was a long pause. He then soon said, "I haven't kissed anyone yet." I replied, "Well, I never kissed anyone too." "Liar. You kissed Stan.", he said. "I kissed him on the cheek. Besides what I mean is that I never kissed anyone on the lips before." I stated.

"What did you think when the bottle landed on you?", he asked. "I was shocked. Why?" I answered. "Nothing. Just wanted to know.", he said. I saw his face and he was blushing a bit. He turned to look at me, "What?" I pointed out that he was blushing and antagonized him with it. "It's seems like someone wanted to kiss me." I said. "Fuck you. No one wants to kiss you.", he denied. "Admit it." I pursuaded with an annoying tone. He then soon flipped me off. "Fine then don't tell me.", I said in a flat tone. "Well, I'll go back inside. See you at school on Monday.", then soon he stopped me. "Wait. You really wanna go back to the bitch's party?", he asked. "The 'bitch' you just called is my best friend so yeah.", I told him.

"Before you go back in...", he said. He soon came closer to my face. Then he kissed me. The kiss felt very passionate. My eyes were wide open at first, then they start to close. I feel sparks right now. After a minute we stopped. I was blushing very hard, and so was Craig. He tried to hide his face, but I could stil see it. I smiled. I he looked back with an annoyed face that is red, "Well, you never finished your turn." I let out a small giggle, and gave him a hug. I asked him, "Are you going back inside?" He shook his head. "Then can you walk me home?", he turned around and sighed. We started walking home. The night was very peaceful and quiet as we walked home.

We soon got to my house. I reached into my pocket to grab my keys. Using the keys I opened the door. Before he left he gave me another kiss and said, "See you, Monday." He started walking away into the night. I looked at him until I cannot see him anymore. After that I closed the door and checked my cell phone for any messages. I checked one. It was from Bebe. She wrote in her text: '_I saw you! ;)'_. I was surprised at first then I laughed a bit. I walked upstairs to my room to relax. I started closing my eyes and remembering my first kiss. It was his first kiss too. So that makes it _our_ first kiss.


End file.
